


The Hues of Their Souls

by theody23



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theody23/pseuds/theody23
Summary: Four have been chosen, in a world that now serves as a new home for souls beyond Remnant, these four have now been born with grand souls that carry within in them the Light of a Hopeful world that has yet to fully grow and the Dark of a Harsh World that has turned to ash. As they start to understand the hues of their souls they will learn to dye the world in those colors.





	1. Finishing Up

She looked it over, again and again. The Painting, created as a quiet, gentle place. She adored it so, yet it became a beacon, for at the end of the world the last would let darkness flood the old world and let it fade away.

But the souls the last world inhabited had no world to go to. But after giving the Painting a name she couldn't bring herself to gave all the souls this painting as a home. For many that needed their rest would find solace here but so many souls cried out against their fate wanting to change their final story.

So for the many that would be chosen, bearers, or simple ash, they would find rest. But those that choose to live on wailed as they circled around her nearly finished painting. She knew they didn't want a place just to be happy. They needed a place to live, to truly live without fear from the binding fire or the consuming darkness.

So that was why she was here. She sat on her little stool finishing her painting and retelling this to a person that didn't worry over her more unusual features.

She asked if they could be reborn in this world to really have a chance to live as beings that would have purpose outside of the shadow of a great flame.

The other agreed knowing that even the smallest soul would become something wonderful. The Painter was happy and would allow the professor would be able to allow these souls to grow into their own in his world.

It took time but when it was ready the way was opened and the souls that would wanted their new lives let the pull take them away. Some did it out wanting merely to live, some wanting to complete their life's works under a new world, yet some scheme for their dark deeds did not stop them from being reborn.

Souls of Disparity would be allowed new life, dark and light mattered very little in this.

Yet to the Painter merely finished her work and awaited her only family, as his task completed he would enjoy the gentle cold dark.

She turned back to this new world with gratefulness, knowing that the new world would become so much more with the new people that would be in it. She would enter the painting free to enjoy it with friends and with her dear Uncle.

The Professor was not quite sure how a small child with draconian like features enter this world but he knew that the next few years would be quite chaotic, hopefully they would help make a bitter ancient stalemate that much more interesting.

So over the years Dragons and their brethren would be born in the east, Giants of both timber and stone would appear from the north, Creature twisted by a flame most foul surfaced from south, great heroes with the will and strength of gods would be born from the center of this new world.

Yet most would find creatures neither grim nor corrupted by a gentle darkness. Thought so easily forgotten their mark would surround all others.

Now in a more civilized time the Moon though scattered would no longer abide by flying above the sky watching this world, it would now watch over heroes and take up arms to help them. Yet deep below something in the bedrock of this world would take form pondering on that even in this age it would have to prepare for a time of deep sea.

And yet four were chosen, four that have yet to really know of the new state of the world. The professor would understand why, the primeval man would know how, they sheltered within them something that have yet to be seen.

The light of the new world, the dark of the old one.

Now is the time to grasp onto the will of the world and dye it in their colors.


	2. In the end there was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going back to Beacon, Ruby takes time to say one more thing to the ones she lost, only to find a mysterious person willing to let her on a strange yet wondrous adventure.

It had been a few months after finally joining Beacon, she found that accepting missions had done wonders to get her to know the world around her, yet no matter where she would go she always ended up back here.

She would walk along the cold trail, up the hill once again, to say her regrets, to say her future, and to say what she had now. All this things the same as usual, except for dreams, maybe illusions, maybe visions of the future. All images of thrones, kings and war, a war with something powerful and never ending.

Yet those are not what frighten her, what scared her was the hunger. The Want to become stronger, the need for power that sprang out like her whole being would shatter if she couldn't be any stronger. It echoed through her mind even now. She was left wondering why and she expressed her troubles here. In the solitude, a sacred place that would allow her words to hit the winds and let them carry all of her worries away.

Yet someone followed behind, She turned to the shadowy creatures that would dare attempt to ruin the sanctity. Beowolves, no more the beasts would never falter in their need to kill. She was as ready as she always had been.

Yet before the creatures could strike one magical yellow glowing knife hit on on the left, then two, then ten, more and more until one of the creatures were eviscerated. A mere stain in the snow. A light started to shine brighter and brighter then through every limb was the next beowolf impaled by the same sort of magical blade in the form of spears protruding from the ground.

The last creature had the sense to turn around and face the danger, but it was a moment far too late. Before it could even fully register what had happened several blades strikes tore through its body. The monster stood in shock as its body fell apart, bursting into purple flames as it broke down in pieces.

"Such a terrifying creature, truly you were"

Stepping pass the mess he created, his bare feet touched the snowy ground as it melted away under his heel.

Ruby though weary of this person couldn't help but feel familiarity to this strange man. His moved a hand through his hair, his white clothes and purple sash flowed with the wind, yet he didn't suffer the cold.

She saw a pendant, a red stone that was at some point cracked in half. She knew of it, Ruby didn't know where but she had seen that pendant before.

The man stopped a few feet away. He reached into the open part of his shirt to pull out an envelope he slowly reached out to the red wearing child.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Halflight, on behalf of Lady Filianore, I humbly request something of you"

Ruby took the envelope watching as the other man stood awaiting an answer. The decision wasn't a long one, especially as she opened the envelope and read the letter inside.


	3. The blessings of a cracked moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she can set out for this unorthodox mission, Weiss prepares herself, luckily her mentor is there to give her some advice.

Weiss enjoyed being out here, the freedom to fight, to protect, to be able to live the life of someone that could strive for whatever they set their mind too. Getting things ready she knew her team just accepted a new mission. So before she would set out to accomplish this little mission she had one more lesson to learn.

So in the training grounds she pulled out her trusted weapon and went trough some of the few exercises that her mentor had taught her. Her scroll in the corner open so that said mentor would give her any tips before going on this mission.

On her scroll was the image of a knight in white. The knightess watched as Weiss tried a few forms.

"Your stance is well done, your strength is well kept, I find that you just need to build on your stamina but for now you're quite ready" Weiss wasn't sure what caused someone as important as one of the Sunless realm to take a time to teach her to better her already impressive style.

She taught her all she knew except for one thing.

"This mission is with an actual princess, I just don't want this to reflect on badly on you Sirris" The knightess was amused.

"I don't think you will, but if you are truly worried then I have one last thing to show you" It was fast, something on her scroll, a written story of the Dark Moon, something Weiss really waited to learn. But she had another doubt. A dream that almost suffocated her, an all consuming flame that slowly was smothered by a cold wasteland. A protector with his only friends with him into the end. Yet she wasn't sure if it was real, a bizarre mishmash of images that she wanted to shake off but the fear of it struck her even now.

She just hoped it was merely pre-mission jitters.

"Thank you, I hope I can really be worthy of this gift if nothing else" She would study this story to learn its miracle.

"I'm sure you are more then ready, Blessing of the Moon upon your journey"


	4. Better to be paranoid and wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake lets her suspicions get the best of her, so to get information about what the team is about to go through she confronts their escort.

Blake wasn't happy with the abrupt change in their missions, requesting some of the small ranks were fine but this one seemed too high grade for them.

To the place south of Vale, a land called Oolacile. Now they were fighting for royalty and that made her suspicious of why they would chose a bunch of first years.

So she decided to investigate, nothing crazy but she headed to the intended airship an hour before they were sent out. Standing at the ship was someone wearing a mask, this person had their arms crossed. Possible waiting for them to show up. Blake didn't really hide just wanted to look as though she was mingling the crowd.

What feed her bit of paranoia was an anger, a rage that burned in her dreams, of thoughts of a sunken city, a sleeping beast and a desire to watch her enemies cut down and rot. She tried to just focus on staying unnoticed.

Yet that metal bearded mask followed her wherever she turned.

"If I may child, if you have any issues you may tell me" The mysterious person was female judging by voice, the cross cut eyes of the mask were almost hidden by a larger hat but Blake could feel the annoyance.

"I guess I should upfront, why was this team picked, out of all the team available why RWBY?" The masked woman merely shrugged her shoulders.

"This was directly from Lady Filianore, beyond that, I'm just a hire escort, I doubt that the royal line would discuss their plans with me, but I see you are a woman with suspicions so I can only offer that whatever the Gwyn Family has requested of you will be able to deal with will be well within your abilities" The masked woman offered at least that much and for Blake that would be enough for now.

"I guess I shouldn't hassle the hired help" The woman didn't acted all too worried.

"Trust me, the ways of royalty are often strange and full of double meanings but Filianore means well I assure you miss..." Blake didn't really do well with masked individuals but whoever this was at least didn't come across as anything more then bored.

"Blake Belladona, I just wanted to get some understanding of what is going" the masked woman merely waved her off.

"Well I'm Lucatiel, newly sworn protector of the princess, but don't worry I'm sure there are always a need for caution" Despite the mask Blake could tell she was amused.

"Well you're not wrong" This amused Lucatiel who kept the conversation going. After a but an hour flew by as the rest of the team finally made it. Blake at the least had some of her suspicions elevated but still the questions stilled lurked in her mind. She just hoped it was nothing but a worried mind and nothing more.


	5. For the little Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prepare for the mission ahead, Yang needs to make sure everything is ready, so a quick visit to her favorite blacksmith maybe all she needs.

She entered the brick laden home, knowing that she still had a bit of time before she was needed on the airship so she was lucky that she made some touch ups with a few of the titanite shards she was able to buy on a far away mission.

Good thing it was ready as she entered the shop, it wasn't a large place but it was enough to littered with all sorts of weapons, near a furnace with various types of trick weapons around him, a large and tall man that with strong muscles hammered down on a sword of some type concentrating on whatever project he was working on next.

As soon as she closed the door the large man stopped and with a smile noticed one of his favorite customers. The old man put his hammer down for the moment before moving away from the anvil.

"Well hello again, I see you got my message" Yang put a hand to her hip.

"Just hoping it's ready, apparently my sister got us a big mission today" She acted a bit impatient but really she was just excited to get this mission on a role. The old man caught on to that and started to looking through the large rack on one of the walls. To find her weapon among all the requests that he ever got.

It also came from a strange feeling she got since yesterday, a dream of something that frightened her, a feeling that came from a large tower, a large knight, and ash, yet the feeling of loneliness was ever present, she knew it was from nowhere but it was something she couldn't shake. So she was eager to get back to her team.

"Hah, calm down it's more then ready for ya little dragon" Looking at the wall he picked hers out of the wall. He examined it for a bit making sure that everything was right as it should be before handing it to her.

"With the titanite you gave me I was able to reinforce the muzzle so that you can force a bit more strength in your weapon" Yang put them on really quick inspection of her own transforming her trick weapon in the various modes it had to make sure they turned into what they were supposed to without any hitches.

"Thanks Andre" The old man nodded happy to see work well done.

"So I heard from a giant friend of mine that you were visiting the land of Oolacile" So much for the top secret message.

"Well I really can't give details but basically yeah" Andre put his hand through his beard.

"See if you can ask around for something known as Farron coal, if you can, I'll give ya a discount if you can get that back to me"

Yang now pondered all her own.

"Sure I'll try to find you some more coals but I got a little condition of my own" Andre awaited until her little dramatic pause was over.

"If I get it can you hand me some of those pine resins" Andre was hesitant, the little dragon tried pine resin with her dust and used too much power to break her weapons out right.

"Well little dragon I might have toughened up your weapons but if you break them this time I'll charge ya double" He pulled open drawer from a cabinet near by, pulling out a few bags he handed them to the huntress in training.

"These are charcoal pine resin, you can set it on your little greaves and they will give you fiery claws so you can live up to your name little dragon" Andre also handed her another bag.

"I know Oolacile is little far from here, so if you find yourself in need of some fixing up then use the repair powder" Yang was surprised at how giving Andre was being but his grim expression worried her.

"Alright, Alright, don't spoil me on this ya big lug" That got a chuckle out of the blacksmith.

"Well then little Dragon I guess you'll be on your way" He went back to his anvil, making sure to examine the blade he was working to

"See you around Andre" Yang walked out, hands clutching the resin and powder ready to face whatever the mission had in store.

"Prithee, be careful, I don't want to see m' work squandered!" Andre slightly laughed as he got back to work. He really hoped that this team was ready, after all the patronage they gave him, he'd hate to see them go.


	6. The Claim for a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby learns what the mission is all about and through the ones that requested them, she would learn something intriguing.

As the airship got closer to the destination the team had a feeling this was Oolacile. The trees below had leaves that shined like silver and gold, they could see some sort of coliseum. Beyond that was the landing pad, atop a hill overlooking a large fort.

Something played over the intercom as Lucatiel started to land the airship

"Speak thy code to Hawkeye or I will be forced to shoot you down" A deep booming voice echoed through the ship.

the team currently sitting in said ship started to worry.

"What good is a dog hunting mice" That pleased the voice on the line.

"Well, well I see your mission when well, I hope to see these newcomers soon"

"Do you have some sort of message for them Gough"

A stone flung at high speeds hit the side of the ship slightly shaking it. It really worried the team now and as it shattered, the voice that echoed throughout the innards of the ship.

"Hello!"

Lucatiel angrily muttered as she landed.

"I apologize for that, that giant can be a tad overexcited for visitors" They landed safely without further incident. Along the hill where the landed was a bridge to grand fort.

The team walked along, noticing the large gate ahead they noticed two that stood awaiting a team.

One in white, the other in black. Ruby felt she had seen the woman in white before. Her white and gold robes, her long blonde hair, she never had seen this person before but somehow she had a feeling of familiarity that she hadn't had before. Blake knew the man in black and she wished she didn't, that ever grinning mask, the long coat, the many arrows.

"Hello, I welcome you to Oolacile, I am Dusk" She walked besides them as she brought them into the small palace.

"I would like to have you meet Lady Filianore but she has business in the ringed city, I am acting Lady in her stead"

Blake could feel the amused eyes of the man in the mask.

"Small world isn't it, but now at least now there are two scoundrels" He deep sarcastic voice tore through the comfortable silence. Yang looked over as her teammate soured at the masked man.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Her denial got a deep throaty laugh out of him.

"Oh I see, I must have been mistaken though a certain treachery will not, how magnificent that was" Yang wasn't happy with the stranger and was about to tell him off when someone did that for her.

"Chester, I do wish you didn't try and intimidate the visitors" That quickly shut him up as he walked past Blake and moved alongside Dusk. They had reached a throne room, behind lay a staircase but Dusk merely sat on the throne. She dismissed the other two and while Lucatiel understood, Chester gave one last look, Blake glared back, his ever present smile ever present before he finally left.

"Now I have heard your concerns and I wish to answer them" The team started to pay attention.

"We didn't bring you here merely for a mission, and for that small deception I do apologize, we brought you here for something that may have some importance to you Ms. Rose and. Ms. Xiao Long" Ruby was surprised while Yang watched with suspicion.

"The caverns underneath the arena has been explored by Lord Halflight, he has discovered something that he believes belongs to your family, a sort of heirloom" Dusk let the information settle.

"Yet something is wrong, deep in the cavern lies a catacomb and something is creating monsters, we have our own soldiers to take care of it but we have this choice to offer you, lord Halflight believes that your team should be the first to reach this treasure, so I ask, do accept claiming what is yours?"

Ruby thought this over for a moment, the blond princess waited with her hands folded on her lap.

"Is this really ours?" Yang had to be sure. It wasn't everyday that you hear that something important was within royal lands.

"Halflight is a dedicated Spear for the royal Gwyn line, I doubt he would give this information out with no precedent, yet when he tried to retrieve it he was cut off by the creatures"

"What sort of creatures?" Weiss had read about the various Grimm that could be encountered in dark places that Dusk was describing.

"Grim that have infested the bones of the dead possibly through necromancy" That was different.

"Well, I guess if something like that close to threatening the townsfolk, then we'll stop it!" Ruby had made up her mind, not caring too much about some sort of heirloom, but with these creatures brimming under the surface ready to strike out and become a huge threat she couldn't just leave that unchecked.

"Thank you, Lucatiel will show you the way" Lucatiel reentered the room ready to show them where they were needed.

"Alright Team RWBY let's head out!" She would along with the rest of her team. They have to be ready, Dusk merely hoped they were able to confront the horrors that awaited them.


	7. All for the High Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down into the depths they go, and deep underground they find the dangerous they find beneath

The way beneath the Coliseum was simple. Or at least Lucatiel made it look simple as she pressed something on a statue of a large wolf, It moved aside revealing stairway, The team made their way down, with torches dimly turning on as they went down.

"I pray that your mission goes smoothly and for you're safe return Umbasa" Lucatiel had told them that she would seal the cavern back up as they went down, still didn't help how creepy it was.

Deep in the cavern, they walked along the dirt trail as it lead deeper and deeper under the city, the path led them to a bridge. The torches still burned as they moved across the cracked but steady bridge. Something rose up before they could reach across to the other side.

A white mask surrounded by tendrils wrapped around the bones of those long dead. Trying to rise itself up raised the skeleton along with it, the creature put its head on straight and then picked up a shield and sword. With the groan of ancient bones moving once again the monster charged.

Ruby wasted no time unveiling Crescent Rose and cutting the side of the skeleton's rib cage breaking it into pieces. The white mask that was left tried to scurrying away but a dust round took care of that. Reveling in her small victory Ruby thought over that would be.

Then Blake ushered her towards the entrance at the end of the bridge. Flaming arrows trailed behind the team forcing them to move ahead, into the room beyond. Ruby looked back to where her other teammates would be. She could slightly peak her head out, noticing her sister and her partner on a platform below.

"Yang? Weiss!?"

After Ruby quickly dealt with the skeleton, Weiss looked around, the bridge had a platform beneath the section of bridge where she was standing, and a ledge not to far from the bridge. That was when three more of the undead appeared, clothed in wrappings and standing above them on said ledge they fired a never ending barrage of arrows that trailed down to bridge towards them.

Confused by the sudden number she quickly made a decision, watching as Blake already moved ahead and moved her out of the way she would join them only for Weiss watch Yang jump down to the platform below, turning to see why, the arrows rained down closer then she had anticipated. Without much room to argue she dropped down with her.

Separated but at least safe Yang heard her sister yell down to her.

"It's okay Ruby, we're going to find another way around!" The archers noticed the voice and a few turned to fire at the duo forcing them to move further in. Ruby tried to use the distraction but before she could make a move, a arrow wised by her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Blake already scanning the area ahead as she informed Ruby of the little archer problem that they were faced with.

Pouty but understanding Ruby joined Blake in deciding where to next. The room had nothing to it's left, griming and dusted were the walls yet the torches still lit up perfectly. Even Ruby had a few questions after this mission.

There was opening, two of the more clothed undead stood at attention, sword and shield in hand with parasitic Grimm wrapping around the shield hand, waiting for the two to dare and intrude on their grounds.

The two immediately knew that they would have to press forward through the monsters and steadily walked forward weapons drawn accepting the creatures challenge.

"All for the High Lord" Barely a groan from the creatures as they met their defiance with force, and sudden as they attacked they disappeared.

Ruby would question how the creatures talked later. She moved back as the creature reappeared with its sword raised. Blake was quick to cut the monster's head off. It then bashed into her with its shield hand Only for it to feel the metal at the end of a rifle and have a powerful blast through its spine causing it to fall to pieces.

The other monster unveiled itself trying to bring its sword down on the back of Blake's head but Ruby was already one step ahead as she swiped the hand off of the creature with a mere cut of her scythe, his sword hand now flying in the air. Blake turned around bringing her sword through its skull.

They didn't notice the creature the red hooded huntress destroyed brought itself together and grabbing on to the falling sword hand until it swung it at the person who dismantled it.

Ruby turned to block it, Blake tried to remove her sword from the other monster's skull but dropping the shield the creature grabbed on the her hand. The grotesque slithering tentacle of the Grimm wrapped around her arm attempting to crush the bones in her hand. But Blake would have none of it as with a twist she was able to fire on the parasite, breaking away at the mask of the creature, it tried to back away but Blake kept firing the rounds until the small creature broke apart. The skeleton fell apart immediately.

Ruby had her own problem as she blocked many of the blows the creature's slashes but with a quick side step she was able to open the creature up so she could slash back at the monster. It responded with knocking her slash away and with a repoiste, with the borrowed sword high, he tried to cut her down.

Even in the face of danger she knew she had one thing over these monsters, and that was speed. With a quick side step she made another slash that cut right under the shield slicing through the Grimm, cutting the connection, yet before the skeleton would fall it uttered one phrase.

"For Wolnir"

"I'm started to not like this place" Ruby was already kind tired of this cavern.

With the monsters destroyed they headed towards the only way they knew they had left to explore.

A long stairway up, a few skeletons standing at the top, they started to make their way down, Blake and Ruby readied for the wave but with surprise she watched as several of the undead were flung away to the side down the pit

A ball, a large ball made of various skeletons riding down the stairs. Quickly it rushed down the stairs at break neck speeds.

She was really not liking this place.


	8. A little patch of luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting separated, it seemed as though the danger merely escalated, instead Ruby is able to meet a very helpful stranger

"Run Blake run!" They were able to make it past the ball of death now they were up the stairs and running down the hall away from a unstoppable force of destruction. As they turned a hall they were lucky that it didn't cut corners.

It slammed into a wall besides them but they both clung to the wall until it moved back down the steps.

Ruby was breathing a little heavy. Resting against the wall she tried to calm down. Something moved besides her

"That was something right Blake?" She waited for Blake to answer but when she looked forward she realized that Blake was in front of her weapon drawn.

If Blake was in front of her then who was next to her?

She turned to see a skeleton, a black stylish cap adorned on its head, he turned to her, then to Blake and decided to do what was best for a creature with a skeleton of problems and tried to run away. Tried being the keyword as soon as he turned to run he was cut down.

Behind them the ball rolled right into the wall this time breaking apart.

"I really hope that's the last of that" Blake was having none of this, she went down the hallway only to stop what was at the end, tombs, large, the size of small houses.

"This is a catacomb" Not just some cavern, though it was a catacomb it looked as though they housed something bigger, something that she didn't want to meet.

Her ears caught the faint sound of something clicking into place. By then it was too late, as a slab of earth gave way causing her to fall. Ruby tried to move and help her teammate but three fiery arrows fired down the hall blocking her off from her friend.

The slab put itself back to cut Ruby off from Blake and the leader took off ahead, knowing that going back wasn't an option. She made it out only to stop at a bald man waiting by a broken bridge, his back to some sort of lever that had been pushed back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, What is a young girl doing in the catacombs? Are you a cleric or something?" She wasn't sure what was going on but maybe this man knew something.

"No, I was down here with my team and one of my teammates got dropped somewhere"

"Oh I see, well I'm having a bit of trouble myself, I need to get across you see but the bridge is broken" He walked away from his spot to show her what he meant. Ruby eyed the device behind him, she felt as though something was up.

"So, there is a ledge that leads down to deeper in the catacombs I'm sure I can get down there and maybe help you're friend but I'm not too sure about making the leap, can you look over and judge the distance, there's a fine bit of treasure down there to help, it'll shimmer you blind" This man whoever he was really helpful, but Ruby still felt as though something was wrong.

"Thanks I'm Ruby by the way, Do you really know if that will really get to my friend?"

"I'm Lucky Patches, and yes, I'm sure it will" He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. A map, designs of the catacombs with the words "Carthus" descriptive on them.

"Got this little bitty from Kiln Academy, straight from that old sod Gwyn himself" Patches awaited her answer now.

"Okay...I'll take a quick peak" It was a small cliff off the side of the broken bridge. Looking down she could barely make out some shining objects that she could barely make out. It was a bit of a jump but it wouldn't be too hard to jump down.

Before she could turn around and report her findings she was suddenly kicked. A powerful one as she fell off the cliff, thankfully due to the landing strategies that she learned from Beacon she was able to brace for the impact.

Laughter echoed through the Cavern.

"Sorry wench, I hope you're feet are faster then your wit, I wonder how much the trinkets on your corpse will be worth!" She looked above as Patches waved at her from where she stood, far above he gave out another guffaw before departing leaving Ruby in the dark.

She grimaced but decided not to let this stop her, she noticed another path back into the depths. She would keep going, not fearing what would come next.


	9. For those that herald Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Weiss and Yang try to get their bearings, they come across some suspicious shadows and something that brings them close to Death.

The hallway was long and disturbing. Rows of long dead and dried up corpse found their resting place here and yet Yang and Weiss worried, every single one could pop back up and neither was looking forward to that.

Yet what caught their eyes was who was at the end of the hall. A bald man going through some sort of bookshelf, the doors of it broken over.

"Where are ya, you bloody useless" He threw away books, tomes and various other things. He stopped

"Sorry luvs, I don't have time to give pleasantries, but I do got some friends who can do that for me" Two dropped down from the ceiling, with crest like masks, one adored his dark garb with silver mask and gauntlet, the other chose bronze.

Their features were not what the duo noticed, more it was the speed. Dashing forward with incredible speed, the bronze figure threw knives, as the silver let it pass its head and the suspicious figure reached out a clawed hand at Yang.

Weiss took point to parry the daggers that she could. Yang ducked back from the grab and unloaded a punch of her own. The shadow ducked under the punch, then as quick as it ducked under it got around her and the silver quickly wrapped an arm around her throat.

Quickly pulling out a knife and he tried to stab away. She quickly pushed her weight off her feet and jumped back straight into the wall behind her,

Weiss had her own issue, as soon as she was able to deflect the bronze kept the pressure on and as soon as he had thrown the weapon Weiss tried to parry it away yet again but in a flash the bronze grabbed on to his own blade and tried to stab away at her defense.

Smashing into the wall behind them, Yang was able to break free from the silver's grip and as he slumped to the ground. With a quick jab she punched the would be assassin's head further into the granite slabs. She intended to finish this off with a powerful knee but with a silver gauntlet, the shadow grabbed on to her knee. With great speed he pushed her momentum out of his way and before she could do anything he was back on his feet, a clawed hand around her waist and he lifted her over his head to try and trap her into a suplex.

Luckily his move was desperate and not really locked in, she was able to shift her weight so that she was able land on her feet and with impressive strength she was able to lift the silver into the air and slam him into the ground.

Weiss and the bronze had quick stabs and lunges that kept them at a bit of a stalemate. She had range yet every time she would try to gain some sort of edge but he was relentless. That was until she attempt a feint that the other shadow followed into allowing her to sidestep the suspicious fighter, trying to right swing with the knife opened him to having it parried away from him.

Not letting the bronze even get a chance Weiss was able to have him chin up his mask by tapping it with her sword and before the assassin could even retaliate she stabbed him through the chest into the ground.

Holding it there for a moment, she waited to make sure here enemy was well and surely dead. As the masked started to crumble away she was assured that she was victorious. Yang noticed this as well with the silver.

Taking a moment for themselves they let out a deep breath, readying themselves for whoever it was that sent the strange duo after them. Only for the bald headed man to disappear. The two walked down what was left of that particular hall, the book still lay scattered but nothing seemed to have been stolen.

Yet looking down Yang saw something, one of the discarded books were flopped open, and the words glowed with a orange hue, the words "Izalith" glowing on the pages, she picked up from its spot and skimmed over a few pages, they made sense, old instructions on how to use and make fire in a way she'd never seen before.

"Weiss take a look at this" She expected her to see the same hue and understand the same words but Weiss looked it over and gave a reaction of pure puzzlement.

"I don't understand any of this either Yang" She handed the book back to her and started to investigate the surroundings for where that stranger left on to.

Yang was puzzled in a different way but for now she put away the tome just to see what she could do with their current predicament.

"Maybe there's some sort of switch or something" This place felt booby trapped but if anything that also meant there could be secret passages.

Moving away from the book area she started patting the walls hoping there some sort of hollow spot. With a few knocks she was awarded with part of the wall shimmer and a doorway revealing itself. Marveling at the doorway a moment they went through.

They took the stairway that the secret revealed and as they reached the last step they noticed some familiar figures.

A trio of skeletons stood guard watching with their bows at the bridge below.

"Can I enjoy a little payback?" Yang cracked her knuckles with a wide grin.

"Just don't have too much fun" Weiss would let Yang have a moment to vent.

Another second and all three of those undead creatures fell into pieces into the pit below.

The two then moved on, walking away from the ledge as they started to push open a rather large gate ahead of them.

What was behind was another stone hallway, what awaited at the end was rather someone rather different, a woman, her green dress, her long blond hair, this woman sat before the last

"We have awaited heroines like yourselves, the great dead one wishes you to vanquish the source of disruption in his domain" Yang not knowing what was going on was about to voice her confusion when Weiss spoke up for her.

"The Gravelord?" Weiss was really worried.

"He merely requires you to accept his mission, he will owe you one favor, we the Milfanito will make sure that it shall happen" the woman extended her hand.

Weiss was the one to take it, she was nervous, the only figure to frighten even the Darkmoon, still it was rare for such a being to ever ask help from the living. The Milfanito was quite pleased.

"We thank you, the great dead one shall be pleased" She grinned before fading in a flash of yellow.

"Weiss, what was that all about?" Weiss wasn't sure how to explain this.

"Yang, we were just visited by a herald of Death, it's fair to say this mission got weird" Yang thought this over and nodded.

"You're not wrong" Behind the now gone milfanito was a large doorway covered by a sort of fog. It was a strange sort of barrier that only existed to allow souls to clash within a destined place.

When they moved past the accumulating mist they would ready themselves for what was next.

In this room, on a throne of amassed corpses, sitting on pillars of skulls, thrones built on those long dead. Three lords awaiting for new flesh, so that they two could share in their kingdom made of bones. The ink like Grimm wrapped around their eyes like a crown.

They descended their thrones and took up arms against their invaders.


	10. What lays within the depths?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting tricked and trapped, Ruby and Blake try to go through the dark and cold. What lies beneath is something they may not want to know.

Blake wasn't really sure where she was. The darkness was almost impenetrable and if she couldn't see in the dark this would've been much more dangerous then it was now. Even still, the danger was there as the groans and grinding steps of the dead didn't sound very far away.

Then she saw it, a large grumbling skeleton on all fours, the eyeless skull stared at back at her, hand on her weapon she was ready as the creature charged forward in rabid speed. She wasted little time in fighting off the monster as she dodged past it and wrapped the ribbon around its throat.

With a simple yank the creature's head was forced upward and with a leap and a slash the creature's head in two cutting the grim inside. As it fell to pieces she looked around hoping to find a way out. She then noticed three large skeletons with arrows drawn back on massive bows.

Blake weighed her options and charged forward. One arrow was fired off hitting Blake square in the chest.

Or at least that what the creature thought as her clone dissipated. She continue her charge taking a few pod shots at the monsters ahead, before one could fire their own arrow a round went through it skull, the round exploded above, a fire round that made one long burning light source on the ceiling, ignoring it Blake ducked under the spear like arrow of the last monster, letting the cloth wrap around its head until the gun got close and she fired it breaking the monster down.

Blake wanted to take a minute but she was caught up in a red blur.

"Blake!" Wrapped up in her own trap in the form of a hug from Ruby, she couldn't help but smirk and let Ruby have this moment.

"I'm happy you're okay, I heard them firing arrows, and it was so dark, I was really worried"

"I'm fine Ruby, can we go back the way you came in?" Ruby looked back and got a tad angry.

"We can't, back that way is door under a steep ledge and some creep that tried to kill me" Blake raised an eyebrow to that.

"Who?" She had to know who to murder when she got out of this death pit.

"Some guy named Patches" Blake now had someone on her kill list. She looked around hoping to see a way out.

"Hey Ruby, I think I see something over there" Another door, deep in the darkness, not wanting to wait around here any longer she made her way to what Ruby could barely see. So she stood close to make sure that she didn't get lost in the dark.

She pushed the old gate open and what laid beyond was a wooden bridge beyond and a large pile of bones ahead.

Ruby and Blake walked past the piles of bone and with caution started their trek across the rickety bridge.

That was when they heard it, the pattering of many things running. That was their cue to make it across the bridge without looking back.

Wasting no time Ruby started to cut the rope that held their half of their bridge. As the rope broke free the bridge started to fall down. That was when the huntress in training saw as hundreds of sword wielding skeletons tumbled into the abyss below.

Blake turned to see what laid ahead. She was in awe, Ruby wanted to see what was going on and she witness a single tomb, a tomb the size of a temple, they walked the path that lead them closer to this tomb as someone disturbed whomever was laid to rest as the coffin's top was wide open.

Ruby measured the distance and jumped down, Blake follow suit knowing that what ever was in there wasn't something they would fight alone.

Luckily there wasn't a skeleton that would fit something this large, thank goodness.

Unluckily There was something in the tomb, it had rows of books, bodies strung up dangling with parts removed.

Behind the bodies a single weapon was displayed, a skeletal like scythe, there were others but as far as Ruby could tell they were gone. Finally there was cloaked figure, hands deep in a corpse.

Ruby moved closer and the figure turned around, there was many arms that held up lanterns to see in this dark place. It raised all of them in alarm, three intricate masks moved around before looking at each other.

Their heads twitched and struggled before snapping forward all looking at Ruby.

She had a feeling they weren't friendly.


	11. A prayer for the despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They waited in the dark for so long, to bring together their one wish, nothing will stand in their way

They has been promised one thing, their family would be reborn.

They watched as the pale queen brought the shadowy serpents, the sapphire bishop brought forth the will of the high lord.

They once found themselves as the focal point of the Gravelord, they would take power and they would use it, they would be the family happy and alive. Even through the corpses of the old. They were so close.

Yet now there were new flesh that would trespass on this moment. The day when the family would returned.

They discussed it and they settled it, the new flesh would be cut down and broken to be given to the family. Such is the way, they would ready for the rebirth, under the eye of the sapphire bishop is this way blessed.

May their sacrifices be given to the Saint, May the feast begin, Umbasa.


	12. In the shadows of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lords descended from their thrones, Yang and Weiss find them ready for to fight these monstrosities, the others wish it so

The skeleton lords descended from their thrones and Yang wasted no time getting into the fray.

The scythe lord took up her challenge With quick swipes the creature tried to slice away at the huntress, Yang would have none of it and with careful dodges she was able to get in close to the lord.

She took her swings as the old tall bag of bones was too slow to get out of the way of anyone of the, It hit the pile of bones laying behind it. The scythe wielding creature let out a mirthful laugh, its red eyes filled with glee as red aura raised from it.

"All for him!" The red aura exploded, its power fragmented into fire touching down onto the floor. Yang didn't have time to celebrate her victory as a wall of ice erected right besides her. A fireball stuck to the wall before exploding.

The wall was able to soften the force but not completely as it forced Yang to back away. Not noticing that the fire beneath started to shake the bones beneath as they reformed to fight back.

One of the lords carried a halberd, Weiss knew this as she blocked and attempted to parry this skeletal monster. That was until she had to dodge out of the way of a fireball, Yang was having none of it as she unleashed a quick shot of her own flame filled dust at him.

Weiss was able to open up the Halberd Lord after he made the mistake of trying a all too easy swipe that she was able to knock the weapon hand away, leaving the creature open for a slash that tore the creature in half. As it fell, it only had one last thing to say.

"All for the High Lord!" Its red aura blasted out giving rise to the bones beneath. Yang followed up on the assault, round after around battering at the creature preventing it from firing more flame until she got close enough, the lord tried to swipe at her with his staff and as he brought it down to strike at her head.

Yet Yang would have none of it, moving her head out of the way, she would allow it to strike her shoulder and followed up with devastating blow to the creature's jaw knocking almost off. Yet even then it still let out a raspy voice proclaiming one thing.

"All for Wolnir!" Its red aura not so different from the others and bleed to the earth below.

Yang was almost about to celebrate when she heard the voice of her teammate.

"Yang! Watch out!" She turned to see several sword wielding skeletons charging at her.

Weiss was having her own problems, the skeletons that spawned were armored and her sword was going to have to use precision blows.

The sure number of them was the problem.

Yang did her best, these things were weak but she barely had time to get on the offensive, she had to move back and space out the crowd. Yet she didn't have anything to break the crowd. Weiss knew that she had a place to strike but she needed to use one of the techniques.

Understanding the miracle she backed away she was able to apply it to her sword, glowing in purple light she swung the blade and it constructed a large great sword of magic and she used it to cut through the crowd.

She wanted to help Yang but was cut off by a strange enemy.

Yang took a few podshots but she couldn't go in swinging without getting slashed up herself. Yet she had an idea, it was something that she read off of that tome and she memorized at least one quick cast she could use right now. She didn't really understand pyromancy but she would at least give a try.

She focused on the motions and felt the small flame open in her hand, she needed to focus on letting this small flame form enough for her to throw and when she did, it burst into a shotgun like wave that burned away the group that chased her.

Another victory in the bag or at least she would have celebrated it if she didn;t get hit from behind and knocked to the floor.

Weiss wasn't what caused these undead to become this way but she was constantly having to block against this enemy. The monster was somehow wrapped around a wheel, it charged and spunn with this wheel, its sharp edges scrapped along her sword and begged for her to lose her defense and break through.

Yang was still on the ground as the skeleton wheel trampled over her, luckily she still had enough aura to avoid be torn to shreds but that didn't downplay the pain, yet she wouldn't let this creature pass without paying. As it was about to stop its roll over her head Yang grabbed on to the wheel and stopped it in its tracks.

Weiss decided to redirect its momentum, she moved to the side and let it continue on into the wall. Before it could even think of turning it around she used a bit of dust to freeze into place, she was going to cut him down, that was until another wheel was thrown into it and shattered the skeleton.

"I hate this place!" Yang held on to the skeleton until she threw it into the ground.

"I agree, does this really seem like a place your family would leave something of importance?" Weiss couldn't help but think it over when they had the chance and this quiet moment they could.

"I don't know, I didn't believe it when Dusk told us, and I really thing Dad would of told us they chucked something into a place this dead" Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure we're close to answers but I didn't think anyone would come down here with this much Grimm activity" Yang took a deep breath, she had so many questions on her mind. She looked around to see where they would go now. Going back wasn't an option so she walked around looking for some sort of lever.

Low and behold she found one.

A wall behind the thrones gave way, The sound of battle echoed through the room beyond.

Yang and Weiss were quick to try and find out what was going on but it looked as though the battle was over.

What was left, what was left was what surprised Yang as she stepped forward watching what stood in the middle of the room. The door closed behind them.

What they didn't see was a strange cloaked figure, his green mask staring down at the orb in hand, several gray robed individuals stood behind him helping conduit the ritual. Their smooth faceless marble masks watched as their green dressed leader absorbed the red energy into the orb.

The world around them bent and shifted as though something was tearing away at the fabric of reality, then they were gone.


	13. POWER to TEARER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prey is easy pickings, but choosing to kill this prey yields some interesting consequences

The six armed monster growled as it raised it arms to summon magic around them. Ruby was quick to catch on and dodge as soon as it blasted at her with white energy.

The fireball fired off as Blake used to the moment to get in close to the creature, then it did something that Blake felt was something that she felt was mocking her. As her blade was about to connect with the skull of the monster it disappeared under her blade and it reappeared beside her as two of them.

She sliced at one and it dissipated into white mist, yet as she turned to the other that creature was ready, a powerful blast went off like a shotgun knocking Blake away. Ruby took down this undead thing with a single slice of her scythe. Or at the very least she would have had it not duplicated again.

Ruby focused on shooting down one of them, with a quick turn she fired cutting down one of the clones, it dissipated and Ruby with a quick speed turned around and aimed at the last standing creature. It pinwheeled in place before raising itself in the air, magic in its palms firing it at Ruby in one great blast.

Blake would have none of that. As she was thrown into the air she found balance with two feet on the wall she pounced at the remaining Pinwheel. She grappled him throwing him towards Ruby, Ruby understood and with a might swing she was able to cut through the Pinwheel.

This one being the real one it started to break down in a red flame like aura. They raised their hands to the Saint, All hail Wolnir!

The creature broke down as the earth rumble, the bodies started to fall from their hung places. Now as all that was left of the Pinwheel was a single red flame. Yet the rhythm of the earth was all that the two could focus on, not on the bone gray scythe that started to break away from its place, attracted to its owner.

The scythe broke off and flying at the huntress in training. Ruby was able to at least get her bearings and cut away at the flying weapon. The scythe burst into dust yet it was already too late, as the earth settled black muck formed beneath her feet.

The black sludge started to grab onto Ruby, the dust that formed into a cloud that was breathed into her mouth, through her nose, in her eyes.

Ruby tried her best to move, to breath but the miasma started to turn into black ichor forming from her mouth and eyes.

Blake tried to get close but a small blue light pulsed every time she tried to get close, harming her as though she ha been burned all over and pushing her away. Ruby fell to her knees, her weapon dropping to the floor.

The skull like face formed over her own covering more of this cursed nightmare. She felt the small skeletons cling to her new form, She tried to reach out for her to her Crescent Rose but that to was infected by this umbra liquid.

It started to settle in, a skeletal like dress, a rib cage like armor, a skull mask with a silver shine from the eyes that was threatened to be devoured by this darkness.

She stood, tendrils from the back of her head settled on her back. She tried to stand but she felt very weak. She stumbled in the center of this room, Blake helped her stand, some of the ichor touched her skin, the skin around her shoulder turned almost tree like and she almost wanted to back away, but whatever was happening to her friend she would help her.

"Blake?" The voice had some sort reverb and the skull mask turned to her.

"Ruby, are you okay? Does that hurt?" She was worried but she had to stay calm to understand what was going on.

"I'm not sure what I am right now, but not hurt is a start" She took a look at herself trying to understand what was happening, it was here again, the want, the hunger, she felt better, stronger, but it wasn't enough, then she caught it.

She could see for a moment, a green mask wearing stranger, he grabbed onto what remained of the Pinwheel, but in the next second he was gone.

She found the strength to find stand on her feet and she turned as soon as she heard a door close behind her.

Her sister stood at the door.

"Yang?" Yang wasn't sure what was going on, this creature stretched her hand out and whatever was underneath started to break through. Glowing eyes shining with fear as the dark seemed alive in this room.

"Brave Sister, can you stay in the dark with me?" She was talking, Ruby felt it was her but not her, like a stray thought, voicing some lost thought even without truly consciously thinking about it.

"Blake what's going on?" Blake had long since let her go but something else caught her eye. A goblet that laid beyond the dead body that was being experimented on.

There was something dark and boiling inside, tentacles and white fragments moving inside. Then more of the miasma started to pour out.

"Ruby talk to me, what happened to you?" The silver eyes started to focus.

She need to focus on the mission, she needed to ignore the want, she needed to help her team, she started to break way from the armor more, the mask and chestplate started to flake away

"I...don't know yet, please help me?" She reached her hand out again as she tried to pry out of the armor. Yang held on to that as she slowly pulled her away from whatever was covering her. The fog started to grow, the candles that lit this place went out. Weiss wanted to attacked the source of this darkness but then it expanded covering the whole room in this mist.

In the dark they felt something was wrong, that the dirt beneath their feet was no longer on the bones of the dead but something else. Something awaited in the dark something that awaited a soul dark enough to here.

For Ruby a single voice that echoed through her mind.

"Now my friends, be one with the Dark"


	14. Vakna, mäktiga Gud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they face the High Lord, what will come of it? Then will they figure out who has been tracking them?

Ruby finally broke free of this weird armor, it melted into the ground of wherever they were. The darkness was dense that even Blake had a hard time really making out what exists here.

"Four servants, or are you here to satiate thine hunger?" The voice echoed through the dark, they felt a small quakes, as though something was moving around them. The four went back to back, making sure that whatever was coming would have to fight them all at once.

"Go ahead and try it!" Yang looked around for even a hint of what laid in the dark.

"I see it now, you have souls black enough to free me" There was something glowing in the depths of the shadows.

"Let us out of here!" Blake had enough of the death and darkness that they encountered so far and wanted to end this here and now. That earned a chuckle that reverb throughout as something moved in close.

"My return was written in the stars, I bring with it the freedom that is Death, you shall take my place!" The team had their weapons ready.

"You shall give yourselves to the High Lord, I shall bring all things to ruin, to dust and darkness so says Wolnir!" The being revealed itself and it came to no surprise that this monster was just as skeletal as others before him. Yet Wolnir revealed himself as a large skeleton the size of a small mountain.

With glowing bracelets Wolnir was the first to bring down his judgment, his fist colliding onto the ground where the team stood causing the earth to shake as they all moved away. Weiss quickly turned her weapon to the usage of fire and took a moment to fire a small blast that would hit the face of the High Lord.

For Wolnir it had no effect, only letting the monster breath down some sort of miasma, Ruby witnessed the black like tendrils of the parasitic Grimm to twist around the ribs of the high lord. She put her weapon down and watched as it broke through the skeletal form it took and the top bit let her fire a few rounds. It would have hit the tendrils but a gold shine like shield blocked the blast.

Yang connected the thread and realized what was needed but getting close to the bracelets the shield was connected to simply proved difficult with the fog giving off the feeling of walking through razor blades. Blake noticed the tread as well and fired on one of the bracelets, this caused Wolnir to stop and scrap a large hand at the faunus.

She was able to back up but she then hit a wall, a barrier behind them taking a golden hue as the one protecting him.

Yang then knew they needed to break down the jewelry and taking out the resin from her pouch she peppered down on her gauntlets, they blazed like the flame she felt within herself. Taking the open chance she started to punched down onto the bracelet. She hammered down on it until his right wrist buckled under the pressure and the bracelet shattered into a flash of light.

The high lord quickly snatched her with the near broken hand. He offered more of his own miasma, his other hand clapped at the ground beneath, more of the undead broke through and readied themselves to fight for their lord.

Ruby and Blake worked in tandem to try and break through the wall of warriors that raised to defend Wolnir. They found that breaking through the dead as quickly as possible, Ruby used the hard back end to break through the bones and Grimm and Blake took various shots to back them away.

Weiss took a moment, a moment she knew she would take time to prepare as Ruby and Blake mowed through the enemy. She prepared another miracle, holding a single round of wind dust in hand she recalled what she was taught to put this power in hand to emitted a force, an orb that was pushed further past her teammates, past the remains of his dead men, and straight into the remaining bracelets.

Shaken but not yer broken the High Lord had enough and threw the blonde huntress, or at the least tried to. As she slammed her fiery fist down on to the fingers of the monster to throw off his aim and accidentally toss her in the direction of the other hand.

He realized far too late what he had done until he watched as the other bracelet shattered, the barrier down, the mask of the Grimm deep within Wolnir's chest moved in front of the ribs, the high lord slammed his palm down enraged, yet that wasn't all, as he raised his hand the dirt beneath shine with a yellow light as he pulled out a weapon. For him it was a dagger, for them it was a dagger the size of a small house.

He brought the weapon back behind him for a moment.

"Everybody stand by me!" Weiss motioned them over as she quickly switched to what was left of her dust. Quick to get this plan going they wasted no time in standing with her and she activated it as soon as the High Lord swung his dagger across the ground. The dust activated and a small plateau rose from the decayed ground hoisting them into the air and allowing them to take a high jump over the dagger.

While in the air they wasted no time in firing everything they got at the Grimm at the center of it all. The various rounds chipped away but that didn't stop Wolnir from swiping at the most of the time out of the air with his skeletal hand.

Knocking most of them to the ground, Yet what was left was Ruby, she had to do something quick before gravity could take hold, she barely had time to keep firing as she knew Crescent Rose by itself wouldn't cut it.

There was a thought, a thought that wasn't entirely her own made her outstretch her hand, the black ichor oozed around it, cover her hand and traveling up her arm. A light burned at her hand, the pain made her hand shake but she was building up to something and with some of her own will, a blackened beam of energy fired out cutting through the Grimm until it cut through.

She hit the ground, her legs gave way as she fell to her knees. The black like blood of the Grimm poured down as it started to fade away in black smoke. Wolnir tried to reach out and take Ruby down with him, but then the Dark behind him started to pull at the High Lord.

Then he quickly was pulled in, the dark around him taking further into the shadows his rage filled yell echoed throughout until he was gone.

Then everything started to pull inward, the only thing left was the chalice where it all began.

For a certain lucky fellow he was tired of waiting. Patches wonder what took them so long to get back, he had what they were looking for and they obviously dealt with ragged creature as a long sliding bridge moved out to connect to the other side.

Then he heard the footsteps. He turned to see four girls, tired, hurt, and Ruby in particular was not up for dealing with the trickster.

"Oh you survived! Good, I'm sorry I did you wrong, this place is cursed and it got to me, can you please forgive me?" Ruby held onto her sister's shoulder as the Dark form started to flake off her arm.

"Sure, I think I can Patches on one condition" The bald thief grinned ear to ear.

"Oh brilliant, a second chance! I know you'd understand, I hope we can be great friends, so what can I do for you?" Ruby took a short breath as Blake moved ahead of the others.

"Blake, he gets one" Blake nodded and then punched Patches square in the face. He backed onto the bridge holding his nose.

"Okay! Fine! I get it, but I got us a way out" Patches gritted his teeth, but he would get his way. There was a large opening.

"Then we're friends" Ruby barely whispered, but Blake kept an eye on him. Or would have had the green masked figure not dropped in front of them alongside his many masked men.

They turned to Patches and surrounded as if to protect him. The masked man stared at Ruby, she could feel at as she looked up to the masked man. He put one finger up to the lips of his mask as if to hush her then it happened, the world started to bend to his will, and again Ruby could see a small glimpse of a gray world until the bend straightened out again and all of the masked men and Patches vanished.

"I hate this place"

Ruby just wanted to leave.

Walking across the bridge they were that much closer to getting home.


	15. A heart of white, a soul of black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their trip into the catacombs, Ruby is able to get answers for what dangers she faced, but these answers led to something that she wasn't entirely ready for.

Ruby started to awaken, she had been out of it for a week, she had asked Lady Dusk to keep her healing under wraps, all due to whatever she was infected with in the catacombs. Dusk was surprised by what she was covered with at random times.

Her arm one day, her leg another, her face later on. It made her feel weak and ill, her sister tried to wrench an answer out of the princess but Lucatiel was able to talk her down.

She was told that Halflight was coming and that he would explain what was going on.

Still she had to look at her arm, luckily nothing changed now, Weiss wanted to investigate more about the catacombs but apparently Gwyn decreed that the place be cleansed and sent out his Farron Unit to clean it out. The very moment she saw the garb of the Farron she knew not to try and go along, their very helms were a sign that if they were the legendary "Abyss Watchers" then getting even close to being in their way was a bad idea.

She had found out about the High Lord of Carthus if nothing else. A sandy kingdom that had once been of great prominence but fell under influence of something known as "The Deep", she noted that Weiss would have to find out what even that was, but for now Carthus had long since went to ruin, of course how that even got to Oolacile was a question on top of a long list of questions and she would solve them as they came up.

Blake spoke to Lucatiel about Patches, the masked men, every non skeleton that they met in the catacombs. Patches was a infamous thief, a scoundrel at worst, but she had no idea who employed him. She quietly told her one thing, that she should ask Chester. Something Blake had almost no interest in doing.

She would at least get some sort of information.

Ruby watched as Halflight slowly walked into her room. His hand to the pendant, he sat down next to the huntress.

"I was told you found you're heirloom" The spear of Filianore watched as Ruby slowly sat up trying to gain the energy to speak.

"What did it do to me?" Halflight looked very solemn.

"I on my honor as a Spear will answer any of your questions, so to start, there are scarce legends that speak of this but I have learned well what it means, all souls are filled with light, and many believe that the opposite is the void that is the Grimm, but some speak of old souls that survived a dying world, their hues dyed in darker colors" He took a moment for her to take in the information.

"What is it then?" Halflight tapped his hands on her leg, four beats, four times over and over.

"It is know as the Abyss, a cold, comforting, Dark that wraps and protects the souls as much as Light"

"So do I have that?" She watched her body transform in a grotesque way so she doubted she didn't have something like that.

"Their dark hues were to be totally eclipsed by the shine of the new world, but a few, a rare few have light and dark in equal measure, I believe that you and possibly your teammates may have this" She must have some sort of idea that was true but her teammates.

"How did you find out that scythe was suppose to be mine?" He understood her worry.

"I have traveled far to find any who share these two thing in equal standing, so I discovered the heirloom in the catacombs that gave off a very familiar shade of Aura"

"How did you find out?" Halflight put his hand to his pendant and reached his hand out.

"Reach out your hand" She did so and watched as her bright red aura lit up in front of her eyes, but there was wisps of silver and black.

"See it now, the pendant can reveal the depths of ones aura" He then brought out a small stone.

"If you wish to see if my claims are true then use this to see what hues your friends will unveil" She took it with hesitance but she would have to find out herself.

"Four of us together, and we all should have souls like that, seems crazy?" She just wanted to be a normal huntress yet having some sort of dark soul effected that more then ever.

"Do you believe in Gravity?" Halflight had a question of his own, Ruby wasn't sure how to answer that.

Ruby had one more question before she would let sleep take her.

"So what am I now?" the huntress in training had one fear at the moment, that darkness was going to change her further.

"Human, more human then you'll ever know, the Abyss brings one closer to their humanity and it can leave one with becoming closer to their baser instincts, I know of one who can train you but I think we have another visitor"


	16. No Fear! No Pain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has to wait for Ruby to be cleared by Halflight before she can visit her, but until then she has to help finish an errand, and meet a very interesting person.

Yang asked around for Farron Coal while she waited, she hated that her sister was badly ill and wanted nothing more to stay by Ruby, but Halflight had informed her that he was a specialist in whatever was going on and she needed to let him determine if he could help her before he could let her see other people. So the little dragon had to kill time and she had a few errands to run.

When she asked around from where to get one Dusk had informed her that with the Abyss Watchers around they would trust Gough with a piece to give to the public to use as they could, apparently relations between the Farron Unit and the citizens was shaky at best.

So she was pointed to another path around the Coliseum (making her note to ask why so many paths are all center around this place), taking a stairway she heard the sound of a blade cutting through wood. She opened the door at the top and walked into the room of a young stone Giant.

Carving a wooden head he noticed the human walking into his post. Station up here for the mere protection of Oolacile skies, the young giant wished for more. Yang had never seen much of the giants, the stone ones were always in the service with the Gwyn royal family and the timber ones were very elusive.

"Thou must be the one Dusk hath spoke of? For thine Farron Coal?" He gently put his carving down and stood. The Giant fulfilled his race as even as young as he was he towered over her by several feet.

"Yeah, I'm Yang, I was told to come here to get it" She waited as he walked towards a chest.

"Oh I see, I'm Gough" He tapped the chest for a moment, checking for something as he opened.

"So how might I ask is this for?" He had the coal in hand and studied it for a moment.

"Andre" That delighted the helmeted giant.

"Oh yes, a good man, a good friend to thine own kind" Handing her the coal he went back to his wood carving. He showed it off, a face was carved slowly into it, then an idea struck him.

"Thou art a Huntress are thou not?" Yang was about to leave but she decided not to leave abruptly so she decided not to let this discussion go on for too long, she had a sister to see.

"Yes, I'm in training though" The giant nodded, his carving done he handed a wooden ball to her, it was a bit ghastly to be honest but even Yang could see the jovial expression on it. Gough took another one up from the various stacked up hills of those carvings and threw it on the ground to show off what it can do.

As it broke into pieces, words echoed through the area.

"Very Good!"

"So art I in a sense as thine own training is to be granted the title Knight of Gwyn" Yang nodded, not really sure if her carving could make that noise then it hit her.

"So it was one of those things that hit the ship?" Gough got a bit defensive.

"Knightess Lucatiel had expected me to welcome thou, it was the best that I could do" She actually meant how he could fire it that far out and accurately but she decided that question would have to wait for the next time they visited this place. She had her sister to see.

"I shant take up more of thine time I know you have family to take care off and I will wish thee luck, I hope to see you at the vytal festival" Gough noticed her uneasiness and waved goodbye, letting her take her leave. He wondered if her team could be any match for his own.

He felt his team was stronger, after all Team COGA was destined to become Knights of Gwyn, they would be able to overcome any adversary.


	17. The World is your Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake continues to dig for answers and unfortunately has to find it in the way of Marvelous Chester. She remembers why she hates his guts.

Blake walked along the forest path, she hated that she would have to do this but she had to know who Patches worked with and if anyone had any idea of what would be going on it would be someone that she despised that she saw sitting along the path.

"Well if it isn't my favorite scoundrel, come to bother me over my meal" Chester had taken the mask off so that he could enjoy a small sandwich, among other things. He had used the shadows well to hide his face.

"I think you know of something going on with the thief in the catacombs, what do you know?" Marvelous merely took a bite out of his food.

"You still owe the Ichorous you know" Blake clenched her fist, she never wanted to her hear about Ichorous for as long as she lived.

"Then it will be another favor, he can charge me later" Marvelous took another bite then shrugged his shoulders.

"I see, well then it does me some pleasure to let you know that based on what you told us I was able to trace his employ to a small kingdom called Drangleic, apparently they have been dealing with some sort of Dragon Cult, we have someone investigating it now but here" He handed her a scroll, he handed it off hand not even letting the Faunus see what he looked like.

She took it and immediately knew why he gave it to her. It contained every bit of information that Oolacile could find on Patches.

"This is all that I can give, this is will keep you updated on what I find, and if you want to visit Drangleic then I'm sure this will help" Blake knew there was a catch, so she pried to get this over with.

"I never knew you to be generous, what do you want for that?" Chester finished with his meal and then stood in his spot putting back on the grinning mask.

"Ichorous is cashing in on all favors, he'll call on yours soon, I suggest you keep your ear to the earth and be ready when he calls on you, so long...we'll be seeing each other" Marvelous Chester let out a hearty laugh as he walked away from Blake holding on to the pad, nearly snapping it in her grip.


	18. Like the Moon eclipsing the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss awaits new information that may drag them into a whole new mission, Ruby learns something that may terrify,

Weiss had gotten the message a few days after their mission, she would receive a visit from her mentor. So here she was at the launch pad looking as the ship started to descend down. As the stairway descended she watched as the sword bearing Blade of the Darkmoon smiled warmly at her student.

"I heard you did quite well, you even have the respect of the Gravelord, not something so easily earned" She patted the young heiress on the shoulder.

"I did the best that I could based on what you taught me" She beamed as Sirris smiled in her own moment.

"I heard well from the Darkmoon and he is impressed" Weiss couldn't help but be happy, especially with her bettering her time with the Darkmoon.

"Hmm...I heard so much about your student I really hope she can be of help" Weiss looked behind Sirris. A large armored figure stood behind her, his armor white and his helmet onionish? Sirris looked back and with an amused glance

"This is Siegward, he is a representative of Yhorm and the island of Catarina" Seigward put a gloved hand out and Weiss accepted the hand shake only for Seigward to shake a bit too hard. As quickly as the hand nearly broke her own it was gone and Seigward had a few words to share.

"I heard a bit on how you destroyed that monster Wolnir and that has gotten interest from my old friend, so I persuaded him to bring you along to a mission in our little island in hopes to help us" Another mission already, she could feel a bit of the sore muscles it took for her to fight the undead.

"I will have to discuss it with my team leader" The onion like knight nodded.

"Of course, do note that we would not ask you to just throw yourself in danger after your past battles, we of Catarina have a fine little resort for you to relax, but we will need an answer tonight, Long may the sun shine" He walked ahead to inform Lady Dusk of his arrival. Weiss had to think it over, even though Ruby had ultimate say, she still felt that there should be a second opinion.

"What do you think Sirris?" The knightess had an idea of what her student was worried over.

"I understand taking random variables into your training may seem odd, but I'm sure that you will discover something wonderful in these random times" Weiss understood and decided that she would talk to her leader about this. Hopefully she was feeling better.

"Okay then, I have to speak with my friend" Weiss slightly bowed then turned around to make her way to the inner city.

"Go ahead, I have some dealing in town while I'm here, blessings of the moon upon your journey" Sirris was proud for her student, but she was here to speak with the Farron Unit, something in the catacombs was taken, something that worried Gwyndolin.

She was told that Halflight had cleared Ruby and she could visit her, so when she entered she noticed that Ruby was speaking with the Spear, she had a stone in hand and for some reason she could see Halflight's aura, a blazing yellow, yet there was wisps of something else.

But when Ruby looked to Weiss she quickly put the stone.

"As I said, we have another visitor" Ruby looked shocked tried not to say anything, weird but Weiss would inform her.

"Ruby, we were just requested again, do you want to go on another mission?" Ruby stopped being shocked but she had a worried look.

For a moment that stone revealed that Weiss had a blue aura, but there it was, the same as her own, swirls of black. Ruby looked at her human hand. If her true face was that of a skeletal monster, then what would the abyss do to her friend.


	19. Roots of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patches receives a reward for a job well done.

Patches fiddled with his sleeve as he walked into the throne room, he accomplished what he set out to do and now he was going to receive compensation, not money, he was devoid of all earthy wants after all. But it was something else, something that made him worry.

He walked past two soldiers, they would always be with the King in times like this, even if this kingdom was small compared to the likes of Anor Londo they would protect it nonetheless. One armored in black, his white hair peeking out of a plume helmet. The other draped in gold, holding on to a large mace, a bell etched on the top. They sat not too far from their king and they watched him with annoyance, well one of them was a bloody cleric and if he wasn't invited in then Patches would have dealt with him he would.

Still they let him walk past the two, and there lay two thrones, the King and his brother watched with interest at Lucky Patches as he presented the tome to them.

“Dear oh dear, You have done yourself quite a wonderful job, I worried that my brother having to rescue you is proof you would have failed your King” The king in question tapped his gray armored fingers into his throne.

“No way would that happen with ole Patches, I always deliver” The tome was something that Patches had no understanding of, something that only the brother in question would understand.

“No worries brother, he has found what I coveted for so long” Patches watched as the bronze soldiers behind them stood guard, their elongated figures gave Patches the impression that they weren't human.

“Very well, the King decrees that Lucky Patches shall be rewarded” the King extended his hand, small fire flies started to started to flutter around trough the windows. Dragging along something far more sinister. Yet Patches could only see the dazzling light. Patches could only feel the comfort of something that only the King could provide.

The truth that the King truly was the Monarch of the World.


	20. The teachings of the Spurned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to get some details from Siegward about their mission and what she learns is both intriguing and worrying, yet it is not where they will be going that worries her. It is what she fears she'll learn along the way.

“So that is the problem we are facing” It was the last day of their small vacation, hot tubs, fine food, and just time to really heal after the last mission.

Yet Weiss knew who to speak with even as the rest of the team enjoyed a good time in the hot tub, to relax the muscles and get them ready for tomorrow. In a small meeting room she spoke to Siegward over the current situation.

It was a simple tale from Yhorm's consort. Apparently Catarina was a small little island that Yhorm and his brother Xuvan worked hard to take back most of it from the Grimm. Without its own light, that should have been impossible but the Timber Giants never forget and they almost never forgive.

That was why when one small team of giants who whole purpose was to excavate some old ruins but according to Siegward something went wrong.

“These are giants that were quite savage yet every single one was lost in the ruins of Eleum Loyce”

“Is there anything you can tell me about that place?” She hadn't heard much what giants had done even if they had made kingdoms in Atlas.

“Catarina was built on a light brought over by an old flame from Yhorm's keep, however, there were rumors that the same light could be found in a old castle deep in the island, it belonged to an old ivory king, yet there are still traces of his power left, the giants wished to cultivate it but as you can see we are in quite the pickle” She studied the fully armored knight for a moment 

“But why us? Surely there are more equipped teams to help then just a bunch of first years” Earlier in her life she would have boasted about it to Sirris but now it was with the Timber Giants and one grand failure would have been catastrophic.

“Well, Both Dusk and Sirris highly recommended you with your last mission, Halflight has heard from the high king Yhorm himself that there is something deep within Loyce that may belong to the Schnee family and” He was cut off by a bewildered Weiss

“Again? This is far too coincidental, I think I'll need to speak to him at some point, but for now, is there anything that tells us what happened to the giants” The onion knight put a hand underneath his helmet.

“While we are a small snowy land, there has been some sort of strange strong blizzard that has gone on for a few weeks longer then it should, something has been attacking workers and excavators near the ruins deep in the cold, though we cannot be sure, I can say with worry that maybe something deep in the old castle has awakened”

Weiss had to think on this.

“You won't be completely alone, we requested help from a small kingdom north of Vale, Lothric is sending a few crystal sages to help you on your journey, they will meet you at the ruins”

“Is there anything else?” Siegward tapped his fingers to the table as he determined what to say at something he felt uncomfortable to say.

“It was requested that they find a person that could help with your friend's affliction and we have found this person, but she doesn't wish to remove the dark but train it" Weiss would have to meet this person but for now she had a team to get back to.

“I thank you for meeting me like this on short notice, I will pass on the information to my friends and we will have Eleum Loyce cleared out” There was a minor nod from the knight.

“Very well, I will make sure my old friend hears of this and he will be more then happy, until then I shall take my leave, long may the sun shine” As they took their separate ways Weiss only had one thing on her mind as she watched the onion knight leave.

She heard of the ruins, told of the age of Eleum Loyce but she couldn't help but feel as she knew of it, like she had always knew of it for her whole life. Thoughts of an old Ivory King, of the fear that came from those dreams.

Yet before she her thought, she noticed a dark figure walking along the halls, her large brim hat hiding her face.

“I've been told that a Ms. Rose has some sort of connection to the Dark, I am Karla and I am willing to teach her what that truly means” She stared down Weiss with fading purple eyes.

“Though it seems she isn't the only one”


	21. The first few lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Weiss returns with Karla, Ruby starts to understand what it truly means to have such a balanced soul. Yet such a thing worries Weiss.

Ruby was having a hard time trying to explain what she had, she tried to will the skeletal dark onto her hand but the slithering sensation caused her to stop. They were in their shared room, Yang was off mailing something to Andre, Blake was off to the Library for research, something about dragons. While Ruby would be ecstatic to learn about the reclusive creatures. She felt now was the time for a little introspection.

She had a dark soul, her friends may have it too. She held out the broken amulet that Halflight gave her and she looked at the dark fringe at the end of her aura, she would sit down with her friends and she would let them know what the Spear had told her. 

She hoped that her sister and her friends would be okay with being something like her, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of state they would turn into. The door opened wide as Weiss walked into the room, almost shaking.

“Ruby, do I have what you have?” Ruby didn't notice that in her sudden fear that she let the dark like form continue to travel up her arm.

“I wanted to wait until we were all together” She trailed off as a confident woman in black sat in one of the nearby chairs, her hat pulled up to show her eyes studying the huntress in training.

Ruby wasted no time and with the broken amulet, she revealed the light blue like aura, the swirling dark was at the very edge, and it didn't take long for her friend to notice. Yet the slithering Dark started to drip from her hand onto her friend. As the dark started to touch Weiss hand, abyssal like ice quickly wrapped around her fingers.

Weiss back away the earlier fear coming in tenfold. But Karla stopped Ruby from helping. 

“That is you first lesson, what you see is your humanity, familiar as it maybe, if you were to look into it you may find something primordial, that is what your soul is now” Weiss wasn't happy with that answer as she watched the ice slowly break away.

“What does that make us?” She tried to calm herself but it wasn't something that was coming to her quickly. The dark robed teacher merely her hand to her chin.

“Human, more human then most ever know” Ruby recognized the words, Halflight spoke of something similar.

“Halflight knew about this with me, why do we have that kind of soul” Weiss had a problem with the words from the Spear and she knew she would get these questions out of the way as soon as she could.

“Souls like yours are quite rare, there are old legends that state a soul like yours would be able to fight against a dark fate, but before we can do that you first need to learn your second lesson, to first understand your soul, you must learn your limits, for that I have a test for you and your team, they'll need to the warm up I feel” Karla gave a knowing stare toward RWBY's leader.

“I...yeah my team is ready” She had some questions, some objections but for now she needed to concentrate on the swirling darkness as it formed a skeletal armor over half of her shoulder and force it away. It carried with it the hunger, She needed to become stronger, wait no that wasn't right, she just needed to find a way to calm her dark soul. 

In order to do that she would need to understand it.

“We can start as soon as you're ready” Ruby wouldn't back down from this if it would help herself and her friends.


	22. For the Oracle's Sake

Yang wasn't really comfortable with the cold, Weiss told no lies about the freak blizzard as it tore through the land. They couldn't get in on air, so they chose a truck, and even that got buried in the snow. Luckily they were close by otherwise she would be beyond upset.

Training with Karla had paid off, or at least it did a little bit. Learning that one had something dark deeply entrenched in themselves wasn't all that well, but it was when Karla showed them what she knew of the dark.

Yang remembered when she was told of Pyromancy, Karla could tell, though she could barely teach it. According to the mentor, Yang wasn't ready. Karla had given her a sheet of metal and told her to cut a hole in it with just her personal flame. Yet she couldn't no matter how she used everything on the scroll she found but they all did nothing. 

She was starting to get angry and wanted to slam the sheet to the ground but Karla merely touched it with a black flame and the plate melted down the middle causing the little dragon to drop it. Eyes red she glared at the woman in black who returned her glare with a look of indifference. 

“I have heard of your Semblance, anger is good, but it isn't enough” Yang merely crossed her arms.

“Find the center between blinding fury and cold focus and your inner flame will cut through this next plate like a welding torch” Yang didn't cut it the next time, she still needed to learn more but she kept the lesson in mind, she did teach her a few tricks that currently kept the group warm, but she wasn't the only one. 

The woman with them used her staff in hand, an apprentice of the Crystal Sages. She knew she would have to help the huntresses as a representative of the three pillars of Lothric, Kriemhild couldn't pass the opportunity of getting allies in the powerful giants.

Yet the the winds weren't making it easy. She had put on a small barrier but the cold refused that and the cutting draft wanted to break through. The scholar noticed something in the snow. The gates were close, large and imposing, but what stood before the gates couldn't be ignored. 

Villagers reported that the wildlife had acted strangely to the blizzard, more ferocious attacking everything, even the Grimm. 

Rats, rats scampered across the snowy ices cape. Large darkened ice piercing their skin. It didn't slow them down as they charged at the group. The group quickly got ready to fight even as the wind barred down on them. Some of the rats ran in groups, others curled into a ball and rolled along the snow. No matter how they charge the team was ready for them.

Weiss readied her blade, she stuck to the back as Yang took point but as she prepared for her own counter she noticed something strange for already strange beasts. They avoided her, moving around her, away to her friends, She would assist her allies anyway she could but the infected beasts focus mostly on her friends and merely would dodge her. She wasn't sure what was going on however, she wouldn't sit by and entered the fray.

Luckily these creatures weren't very tough as Yang threw them into each other. The rats were too slow for Ruby as she cut through them easily. Blake quickly found shooting them down work just as well. Weiss studied the icy figures avoiding her and had something on her mind.

On the other hand, they weren't the only creatures to take residence at the gate, Horses stood at the gate, afflicted with dark energy, they studied the group and Kriemhild and the rest of the group prepared themselves the worst.

Except for Weiss, there was a hunch as she walked ahead of the others. 

“Weiss?” Her team leader had to question her sudden slow walk to these beasts. Yet her icy teammate paid her no mind, she would apologize later, but for now she felt she was making the right move.

The horse didn't move a muscle, merely watching for hostile movement of any sort as Weiss got very close.

“For the oracle's sake I demand you let me and my team through” A simple pause, a few moments that felt like anything could happen, the horses bowed their head and slowly back away, the gates slowly opened.

She wasn't sure why she was saying this, she felt that she knew she should but wasn't sure why, a part of her dark soul maybe, she just wasn't sure what more she could expect.

As the team made way, Weiss had to stop and stare, the castle beyond, she knew of it, She just wasn't sure why she wished she didn't.


	23. A prayer just for Ego

Walking along the path, the cloaked figures moved ahead of them leading the way, they mostly muttered to themselves which worried most of team rwby, except Kriemhild who was fascinated and Weiss who tried her best not to speak their words. She could understand what they were saying.

A Prayer, a prayer for joy, a joy for her return. She could feel their happiness.

They went along the path until they got close to a bridge.

A heavy fog surrounded it.

“The Oracle's way is here, it must be lead by her for her sake” The hooded men waited for Weiss to take her steps through the fog gate, the others tried to go first but were block off by these strange men.

“Weiss I don't like this” Ruby had her concerns as the aching cold started to pick up.

“It's okay Ruby, I...I know them, they wouldn't hurt me” She put her hand to the gate and started to move through. 

That was when the wind hit, picking up in speed it turned into a blizzard, turning around the team tried their best to brace for it, then they were suddenly pushed to the edge, each member trying their best but the harsh winds provided them no way to fight back.

“You shall bear witness” Kriemhild was the first to fall, Blake was caught by surprise and dropped into the darkness below, Yang attempted to overpower them but the ice beneath her feet gave her no way to stand her ground. Ruby wanted speed through it but there was something dragging her back. 

One by one they would all fall, beneath the ice laid darkness, they would remember why the dark reached out to their very souls.

Weiss walked along the bridge cautiously, she wanted to wait for her friends to come through but they sure were taking their time. Despite there being a thick fog on the outside she could see clearly here. What she saw at the end of the bridge caused her to stop and ready for battle.

Three tigers sat at the end, one shining white, the other two clothed in the Dark, one took notice of the intruder and stood at attention growling at the heiress. The one in white slowly moved towards her, its eyes bearing down at her.

She couldn't deny it know she knew of this place far more then she dared to admit.

“Aava?” The creature roared before charging, it looked like she would have to prove herself if she wanted to make it across. She felt it again, the fear, but this time she would prove that she could press on through what ailed her old soul.


	24. Hazards of Abyssal Power

They hit the ground, painfully Ruby tried to raise herself off the ground but realized that she had a hand deep into a dark blue like ichor, the darkened sludge forced out her other self and she hand moments to try to move out of it only to get a glance at what laid out in front of her.

A giant, a powerful creature that she had heard stories of, their strength, their will.

Yet one, broken and dead with a large pillar tore through its chest.

"Ruby?" She turned to her sister, just as confused by the sight before them.

Kriemhild, though miffed, already started collecting samples of the ichor beneath them with glass vials, the dark skeletal like piece clung to the young rose and as a scholar of the forbidden archives she would note this for Lothric.

Blake's instincts told her that they needed to leave now, her eyes darted the stone doors that she could see behind the fallen giant.

"I think we should leave now" She pointed out the way but getting past the corpse of a giant would prove difficult. Especially when it started to move.

The Giant's head raised and its shaking rage was palpable. The red eyes under the large gray hood piercing them all at their core.

No matter what, something dark had harmed him, and these pitiable souls darkened may have not harmed him but they would all pay, those that feed on the Deep.

Giants never forgot.

The team got ready as the giant struggled to stand, a vengeful roar tore through its throat as it pulled its body up along with the pillar impaling it.

As soon as he was free weakened as he may be, he charged a hand raised to crush down on Ruby, she dodged as quickly backwards as she could but the Giant quicker then she was ready for followed up with a large swipe of the hand.

It hit the murk below bringing it up to splash down on her.

Yang noted the many cuts and wounds around the Giant and decided to focus some of her strong punches at the carved up legs of the monster.

Before she could throw her first punch the wounded creature proved a tad faster, lifting the large leg and bringing it down, it nearly caught her but she moved away from it right before it could do any damage.

That was until it brought a quick hand down on Yang almost crushing her into the ichor. Her strength made sure that she wasn't crushed flat, but a Giant's strength wasn't something to scoff at, she had to think of something fast.

Kriemhild brought her staff to her eyes, to see into the crystal and strike true with her spells. Five orbs floated above her, sending them forward she watched as the blasts struck the Giant near the chest wound from the pillar causing him to back away.

Blake wasted no time using her weapon to wrap around the back end of the pillar as the monster staggered back. Running along she allowed the creature trying to balance himself give her the forward push to jump on to the pillar, not slowing down she quickly climbed the colossus and with her sword in hand she attempted to cut into his neck.

The Giant would have none of that as he quickly grabbed at the Faunus and threw her at the sorceress who tried to summon a large spear of magic only to get cut off by the impact.

Yang stood out of the ichor watching as her ashen gray skin started to return to its normal pigment, puzzled for only a moment she decided that she needed to get the monster's attention she fired a few times letting the blast connected to the back of his head.

Enrage it turned to her charging, that was its first mistake as he failed to notice the small bit of flame that burned black as it feasted on the Deep.

As his foot touched the spot she wanted a small charge explosive that would knock the creature off balance. The darkened pillar of flame that erupted wasn't what she planned for but it worked all the same forcing the creature to fall to a knee.

Wanting to take advantage she charged, a fist ready to blow back whatever counter he would have.

The Giant had enough, they would die, their dark would but vanish in the gaze of their strength. So he did what he must to stop these monsters and tore his arm clean from his body, the pain that he felt would be small in comparison to what he would do to the fiery one.

Yang tried to block the sudden swing from the removed arm but his strength fed off his fury and knocked her into the stone walls.

Ruby tried to scrap off the murk but it draw out her dark soul and every time she would swipe a piece off the dark would grow and she would feel what burned in her soul.

Stronger, she needed to be stronger. She couldn't sit by, she had to fight, to claw, to cut down, she needs to become stronger.

She moved towards the Giant with her scythe at her side, he took notice charging like a wild beast and as the dark fully enveloped her, she felt the hunger bear on her mind, but she ignored it, she couldn't let her friends die, she couldn't let this large monster that was once a giant destroy everything she held dear.

Stronger, stronger, stronger.

She needs to be stronger.

She needs to be stronger!

She needs-

She felt all of her rage and power boil over and it caused her mind to blank on what was going on, all that was left was the skeletal armor of an old soul completely overcome her. She stood there frozen as the raging giant threatened to bring its severed limb down on top of her.

In that instant the other arm fell, struck from its shoulder.

The red eyes turned to the red petals curling into decaying ashen remains, his eyes turned to that abyssal abomination that dared to stand on what remained

Feeling the darkened blade slash through his neck, he would curse them, these wretched souls, his king would avenge them, Yhorm, Xuvan, he called out to them as his body collapsed.

The Giants would never forgive.

The rest of the team surrounded the Giant, Yang wanted to find Ruby in this mess. Kriemhild observed Ruby standing over the corpse her hands shaking.

"Ruby?" Yang put her hand to her shoulder, Ruby dropped her scythe.

Yang had to block the oncoming fist as Ruby quietly lashed out. Ruby missed, every swing never connecting. Yang knew Ruby wasn't the best fighter but she could feel how deliberate this was. Still Ruby could feel it, the want, the uncontrollable hunger that lashed out in anger, her mind was blank to everything else.

One hit connected, despite Yang's attempt to block it she was forced back, the impact of it hit with waves of power that nearly made her hit into the wall, she almost didn't have the time to move from the next attack as Ruby hit the wall next to her. Yang used her strength to push her sister back, that didn't stop the silent reaper's attempt at another attack, until a small orb floated between the two and a powerful flash of light blinded them both.

Kriemhild had enough of this and with a small use of her power created a flash of light to surround Ruby, a crystal like barrier cut her off from the Ichor allowing the silver shine of her eyes to break through the dark.

"Ruby are you okay now?" Blake didn't want to be in whatever was below, she could feel Ruby's rage and it felt like a familiar ache in her own soul.

Ruby still didn't talk as her undead like form started to chip away. She took a deep breath, her want to be stronger faded but she feared it wouldn't last long and she needed to get out of whatever this "mud" was.

"Lets get out of this mess" Her voice was low, she wanted to explain but they needed to get out of here, after all none of them were willing to stick around, they would said their regards and regrets to Siegmeyer abut killing this giant but they needed to leave.

Unknown to them someone took something from the back of the corpse, a single seed.

Blake turned her head back to the corpse and she thought she saw a figure, but as she turned there was nothing there just the dead Giant. She looked away, she would pray that Giant would find some peace in all this.


	25. The Test of the Tyger

Weiss readied her weapon as Aava continued to charge. The tiger closed the gap quickly but Weiss had formatted a plan, with the creature acting like a tiger, she prepared herself for claw swipes and as Aava took the bait and tried to claw at the heiress, she took the moment to dodge and take a few stabs at its side.

The creature was wide enough to really get a few hits in but she found that this opening was small and Aava quickly bounced back creating distance before charging again with another slash, Weiss hoped it would be this predictable and with another timed dodge she was ready to get a few more hits in only for it to turn on a dime and attack her forcing her to create distance of her own.

Aava would give her no rest as he snarled and lunged to try and crush her head between his teeth, she had to time this perfectly.

With a flick of the wrist she summoned a glyph one that would freeze over and catch itself in the jaws of this large tiger, as it struggled to get its teeth closed Weiss took the advantage, backing up a tad to get some more space she charged with her sword in hand ready to strike at Aava's skull and put an end to this.

Crushing the sigil, he closed his eyes for a moment, and before Weiss realized he used a miracle to create a force of magic that pushed her back leaving her stunned for a moment.

With a mighty stomp on the bridge, lights started to form beneath Weiss and with quick realization she flipped backwards away from the spikes of ice that rose from the ground.

Steadying herself she watched as the tiger studied her, she raised her sword waiting for his next move. Aava glared at her before charging, she was happy that he took the bait as he failed to notice the glyph beneath him. Layers of ice formed around the left leg of the large beast and held it in place.

Casting her own miracle she allowed the magic of it to envelope the weapon and create a long extended blade which she used to dash forward and try to impale her sword through Aava's skull. The Tiger moved his head to the side dodging the attack but in the attempt he felt the stinging pain as it cut the side of his face and took out his eye.

But the mighty beast refused to let this wound stop him from hitting Weiss into the rail of the bridge with a powerful hit of his paw.

She grunted through the pain and tried to stand only to notice the icy orbs over Aava's head, they fired right as she raised her weapon. Aava wasted no time charging after Weiss as the miracles blasted off.

She raised a hand creating another sigil that would block away the shards of ice that were flung at her even as some of the fragments cut at her sides. She waited for Aava to close in the gap and with extra force kept the shield up for just a but longer, Aava attempted to get over the barrier but that proved to be a mistake.

Weiss raised up her sword, the tethers of aura from her shield allowed her to pull her weapon back and with another prayer she extended the blade with her taught and true miracle.

She then released the sword allowing it to fly forward right into the chest of the King's pet.

Weiss pulled back her sword and watched as the Tiger slowly back away before collapsing to the ground.

She had never known a monster like this but in that moment she felt as though she knew him her whole life as she went to his side, clutching on to a leg as Aava struggled to even look it her.

She wasn't sure what to say, she watched as blue flakes of energy started to part from the large creature. She felt the large paw on the top of her head, she had a hand on her sword in the off chance he would attack again. The tiger merely purred as she noticed the mirth in the eye of the tiger.

Aava's paw fell to the earth and like that he faded, a single fleck of blue light left in Weiss's hand.

It bothered her, she wasn't sure why, this creature had only ever tried to kill her. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something terrible.

Weiss couldn't focus on it too much as she heard large steps through the snow. She looked up to see two more large beasts stalking her. Covered in darker fur these creatures eyes shone with red light.

She felt weakened but she would fight past these monsters as well. Until a voice broke through the silence.

"Enough! She has proven herself, she shall have audience with our lord" More robed figures appeared around her, the tigers seemed to understand as they backed away. She never let her guard down, but she had no way to escape the tigers had she tried.

So she would allow herself to be escorted to the large castle beyond.

Yet beyond he waited for her for so long, as he sat on his throne, he awaited far longer then he anticipated but now would be the time for him to reunite with his oracle to finally end the threat that hungrily lashed out beneath him.

He waited for his Queen for so long.


	26. Missing Piece

She looked around at the ornate throne room, the windows covered in thin ice and the icy spikes around the stair way, yet not as important as the suit of armor sitting on the throne clutching a sword.

“How much you’ve changed” the voice echoed through the castle walls but the arm made no movement.

“Who are you?” She felt she already knew but she had to confirm it to try and stop the indescribable feeling at the back of her mind.

“I am the Ivory King of these lands, but call me Belmont” The ice around the stairway started to break away, she slowly made her way up each step but the armor didn’t move.

“Alright Belmont, could you stand up at all?” There was a long span of silence until Belmont spoke again.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, It’s been too long, what you speak to is long since dead” Weiss couldn’t really believe that, some part of her felt that she couldn’t have lost him again.

“That can’t be right, there is no way a dead person can do all this” She waited for the ivory king to speak again.

“Alsanna, I made one vow when I discovered that you would come back to me, that I would stay until you were ready for the battles ahead, my will, my soul would not vanish until then” Weiss felt devastated she knew that old part of her soul, the oracle felt heartbroken.

“Then you’re really dead...”

“The Giants once an ally to Eleum Loyce, they extended peace as they did many of the northern lands, yet one gained a hunger for the sacred flame beneath our city”

“He took the flame not realizing what laid beneath, and now it has awoken twisting the souls that once lived in this kingdom, forcing me to reach out to someone that could bring you my oracle back to slay the dark” Weiss broke out of her saddened thoughts with realization.

“You told Halflight that something important to me would be here, its something that has to do with my dark soul isn’t it?” For a moment, she thought it was a trick of the eye but she swore she saw the hand clutch down harder on the sword.

“Yes, I have a sacred sword that takes the name of the kingdom with pride but to have it is a painful sacrifice”

“Where are my friends?” She stepped closer to the armor.

“They fight the dark right as we speak, deep below the castle” A deep rumble echoed through the castle as beneath them a hole started to open, a dark pit that seemed to go on to an eternity. 

“Then I need to get down there, what do I have to sacrifice?” As she got closer she learned one thing, the ivory king lied.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” Before she could even react he stood and brought the sword back plunging it forward cutting through her chest with enough force that he let it leave his hand and allowed it to impale her at the floor below.

She should be dying, her life should be fading, but her hand gripped the second blade intertwined with Eleum Loyce, the sword started to break down into snow and as each piece touched her it turned her skin a darker shade of blue, then the white of the blade swirled into pieces into the wind and formed around her into armor.

She started to stand as she felt the comforting cold started to change her all together, she looked at her white armor hands and looked back to the Ivory King, only for his armor to be discard on the ground.

“I leave it all to you Alsanna, remove the dark and save your friends, My kingdom shall always be with you” 

She waited for him to go on, she turned to the pit, she checked for myrtenaster and realized that the blades of Eleum Loyce had overtaken the weapon.

She would concern herself with it, right now she had only one purpose to focus on. She stood upon the precipice and jumped into the abyss.


	27. Clash of the Boreal

As they traversed the Dark they started to feel something, the cold became worse and worse the more they walked along the path. It seemed to finally end as they got closer to a circular room, a platform overlooking the long cooled magma behind it.

They saw it floating above them.

Floating above the edge of the platform was some sort of mass, a decayed thing of flesh, bone and other innumerable things that glowed with a blue hue.

Ruby was the first to step forward, a white fog started to pour from the mass as the wind’s cold turned icy.

A roar bellowed through the air as a large armored hand moved out from the mist.

A large armored beast crawled towards them, a large mace dragging behind. It took one look at the would be invaders and slammed the top of its mace to the ground before screeching into the air, the icy winds picking up behind it.

It took a few steps forward before charging, the team moved in different directions to dodge out of the way of the horrible beast. 

Its mace scrapped the ground as it swung at Ruby. She choose to dodge over it, not wanting the barrier around her to fail as she worried that even being close to the broken piece of the Deep would bring out the more savage parts of her humanity.

Despite that the large armored figure wasted no time trying to slam his large fist over top of Ruby as her feet touched the ground.

Luckily Kriemhild and Yang didn’t give him a chance to connect as they fired away at his side almost knocking him off balance. He turned to them, eyes glowing blue and charged at them, his mace over head. 

Dodging out of the way, the two were ready for the large knight but as soon as Yang turned around she had to roll under the charging creature.

The knight moved to a corner, the four awaiting a counter attack as they got close to where the monster stood.

The air started to get colder, waves of ice appeared around the knight, his blue eye glowing more intense as he went back and with a drawn back breath created a powerful gust of wind, Kriemhild raised her staff creating a stronger barrier of magic. Ice started to build on it and before they knew it the knight charged in the blink of an eye smashing into the barrier and shattering it.

Blake had prepared for the moment running and jumping over the large creature and with some hope she tried to wrap her ribbon around his neck, it caught on and using the knight’s charging strength she was able to have the ribbon pull back flinging her forward as he stopped. She was able to land on his back and wasted no time trying to go to his neck seeing the opening between the chest piece and his helmet. 

The blistering winds already tore at her hands as she started to cut away at the knight’s neck he grabbed at her missing a few times until finally grasping at her and slammed her to the ground. The wound expelled the same black liquid that flowed on the ground beneath them and the knight roared as he slammed his mace down to the ground over and over.

The platform beneath them started to give way, shaking and shuttering under the weight.

From then on the three others charged realizing what he was attempting, but breaking the platform wasn’t the only thought in mind.

Blake struggled to get to her feet, after getting slammed to the ground she realized that the barrier Kriemhild put up had broken and she felt her bare skin touch the darkness below. Her body burned and scratched, she could see it change and it sapped at her strength.

With his mace raised he went in to crushed the weakened enemy below.

Then the magically extended blade of a sword pierced through the neck of the knight pinning him to the ground.

The mass of flesh started to break down as the darkness below took in the knight.

A new knight in white stood above the dead as the bestial knight was slowly devoured. As the knight leaped off the other she took her sword from the monster’s neck. For a moment her greave disappeared to reveal a pale almost blue hand before she grasped at the sword reverting the armor back.

She then extended a hand to Blake. Blake could see the red glow underneath the visor but took the hand anyway allowing her to be picked up back to her feet, the Faunus couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity.

She stood before the others who were weary of the knight. Yet with the dark receding she was free to change herself back to her true face.

The rest of the time widened in surprised but Ruby was the first to really step forward.

“Wow Weiss, how does it feel?” She heed Halflight’s words, understood what Karla had taught them but to have someone else on the team go through something similar.

“Strange, but I feel complete, afraid but complete” Weiss put a hand to her chest and thought over the late ivory king, the nostalgia, the fears from an oracle. She didn’t have time as the gawking look from Yang and the studying stare from Kriemhild made her realize that she didn’t really have to time to explain in detail, at the very least not in this pit.

With a snap of her fingers a long line of stairs descended down giving them a way out.

“How did you do that?” Kriemhild grew very curious over the many things that she had witnessed so far.

“Well, I guess in a way, Eleum Loyce is mine, it responds to me” 

They ascended the steps that rose up higher and higher to get out of the dark. Weiss had told them of her talks with Belmont, with her role as a long lost Oracle. 

When they reached topside the priests helped them out of the castle, the blizzard had finally calmed down and they could finally end the mission successfully.

Weiss looked back at the castle as they reached the city gates.

The beasts, the knights, her pets, and her king would be with her always. The city itself became abandoned.

They had finally made it back to the village to report to Siegward. Kriemhild went to report to her superiors and it was now back to to four of them.

Now in the air ship they would take it all the way home.

“You got all of that!? All I got to be was a flimsy skeleton in a dress” She pouted in her seat as she went over everything with Weiss.

“Well Armor is nice but I didn’t really get to do much with it, maybe it isn’t as strong as you think” Weiss tried to play nice but Ruby was having none of it.

“But you get a whole kingdom, how many can say they get some ancient civilization to themselves?” Ruby had difficulties getting her head wrapped around the concept.

“You don’t really know too much about what is out there for you Ruby, besides the way everything has been going I can’t fight the feeling that we’ll get to know more about all this on our next mission” She was about to explain more when the air ship started to shake.

They quickly stood up when the ship took sharp turns and maneuvered and break neck speeds.

“There is something out there hitting us with pyromancy” They could see large fireball hitting the sides of the air ship, with Ruby noticing a large creature flying past them.

Then Blake saw it as well, a large stone gray dragon flying too close to the wing of the air ship and with a massive blast of green flame corroding the spinning turbine and causing the plane to dip and fall. They were bombarded with more fireballs as the ship fell.

“Brace yourselves, we’re crash landing”

Yet far and away from all that.

“Two such beings like that exists?”

Kriemhild nodded in agreement.

“Their souls are tied to the Dark far more then any other, it makes them strong but it may turn them into beasts” The twin crystal sorcerers evaluated her report. Their king sat above them watching everything she said with interest.

“They were strong enough to fell an outrider knight, the legendary Vordt, take Eleum Loyce, is there anything else you would like to report?”

“No master, but if it would please my Lord, I would like to request finding out more of this team and those that know them” She looked up to her King, she couldn’t see his face beyond the veil over his throne.

“Very well, they may lead to the key in understanding The Deep and their Pontiff” She was dismissed but she smiled at the possibilities that she could discover.

Another sat beneath his brother’s raised throne.

“We have already have issues with Drangleic, Iron Keep, and now the Deacons and now we may cause issues with Vale, where do you wish to take these pursuits?”

The King put his hands to his chin in thought.

“What we do will protect Lothric and Lord Grandfather’s wishes, we cannot allow for Vendrick or his machinations to threaten either”


	28. He's just the King of Iron

Blake awoke in shock. She couldn’t remember much , the fire, the broken steel, being dragged away from it all.

She focused on what was going on around her, calm, white and sterile, she knew she was in a hospital room. She was laying in one of the beds, she made a move to try and get up only to be stopped when the door opened.

She scowled at the grinning mask of the person who walked in.

“Oh still alive are you? Good, I told you I would see you again” Chester let himself in with little fanfare, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Blake thought about where the exits are, where her weapon could be and what she would do if Chester even flexed his fingers wrong.

“Touchy, Touchy are you Blake?” Blake bared her teeth not wanting to be here.

“What does Lamount want?” 

“Straight to the point are you? After the Ichorous saved your little life” She always hated how his scratchy voice always had the ting of sarcasm. 

“By something he probably caused” Chester started to become bored resting his head on his knuckles with he elbow to the arms of the chair.

“Fine then, he only wishes for you to repay your debt to him, a simple job really”

“And that would be?” Blake didn’t like the sound of this not at all.

Another person walked into the room, in a nice suit, a pair of sunglasses, his hair combed back, he scratched his beard as he walked over and waved at her.

“Lamount” His amused smile went away with an annoyed shrug.

“Oh don’t be like that little cub, just call me Louie like old times” 

Blake nervously started to shrink back against her bed.

“Not going to, oh well, I’m here to make a deal with you, we got a bit of an infestation, a large tree like monster is attacking my precious steel mill, I just need you guys to kill it that’s all”

Puzzled by this, Blake felt this wasn’t as simple and feared a catch.

“I know the kind of people you got working with you, why can’t you solve this yourself” Louie scratched the back of his head revealing the orange fur on his hands, the elongated fingers.

“Normally I would but my hands are full with the Demons attacking everyone that flies over even a square inch of my little shindig as you well know, but luckily you guys literally fell into my yard, how great” He smiled widely but Blake wasn’t being wasn’t buying any of it.

“What if I said no?” Chester laughed, Louie looked concerned.

“After everything I did for you, those transcripts I forged for you, letting you drop off the face of the planet” Blake scoffed, the mission she had to do to get those papers still angered her to this day.

“I guess if you have to be childish over paying your debt, then I’m quite certain your boy toy would love to know where his “beloved” had gone, don’t you agree Mr. Chester” The masked figure only laughed as Blake started to shake.

“You promised you wouldn’t”

“Oh I know cub but what that Cursed rotted bastard is doing on top of everything else is really forcing my hand, I got your team leader on board, but I may say a few things that would reach some interested ears if you tried to get her to back out, I hope you understand” She didn’t want to, but she realized that her team could never encounter Adam, no matter what.

“Just kill a cursed monster?” He nodded as she crossed her arms to refrain from lashing out.

“That’s it, if you do, I’ll personally insure that you guys get back to civilization as soon as possible” He seemed proud of this accomplishment, Belladonna was disgusted. He motioned to Chester who started to leave.

“Well you’ll need to rest up there cub, you got a big day ahead of you, just cut me down a tree and don’t mess with the remains, that’s all, okay Laters!” He waved her goodbye before leaving the room. She rested her back to the bed before slamming her hand on the mattress.

No matter what she just couldn't shake off her past.


End file.
